Unidos por el destino o tal vez no
by dark-light-girl-anna
Summary: ok.... tuve ke subirlo otravez accidentalmente la borre uu ok... NejixSaku SasuNaru y otras parejas enjoy! proximamente lemon. Estamos en primavera una boda se celebrara prontoo,kien se casa?, por que todo se complica al abrir tu corazon? entra y lee!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor _Masashi Kishimoto**

**ATENCION LEE ESTO ES IMPORTANTE PARA QUE ENTIENDAS LA HISTORIA**

Bueno aki he cambiado un pokito las cosas

Esto es después de muchas cosas:

Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea

Naruto ha entrenado con Jiraiya

Sakura fue entrenada por Tsunade

Tsunade es la verdadera madre de Sakura, Dan, el novio de Tsunade es el padre de Sakura, he ahí la razón de su cabello rosa, por ke sakura se llama Haruno? Por que Tsunade al ver ke sus seres amados, su hermano y Dan, murieron se sentía incapaz de ver a su hija y tenia miedo ke ella también muriera(Sakura). Y los Haruno la adoptaron. Bueno pues los padres de Sakura como todos en la villa eran ninjas pero en una misión murieron, al verse sola y desamparada Sakura acudió a Tsunade quien fue la ke le había dicho ke sus padres habían muerto, Sakura la apreciaba por ser su maestra y sentía una conexión con ella. Tsunade le explica que ella es su hija y que por esta razón Sakura es hasta el momento la ultima descendiente del Primer Hokage. He ahí la razón por la que ella posee tanta fuerza, es hija de tsunade! ok ok se que los cálculos no salen, se sabe que Tsunade ta muy vieja para tener una hija de 17 años, bueno digamos ke tuvo a Sakura a los 33 años si? . Si, no les parece que Dan NO se miraba de 20 o si?

Ahh los muchachos tienen las siguientes edades:

Neji: 19

Sasuke y Naruto: 18

Sakura: 17 va acumplir los 18

Y asi mas o menos los demas tienen esas edades

Ahora si empecemos con el fic!

* * *

"Unidos por el destino"

Un día por la mañana en Konoha vemos a cierto kitsune corriendo hacia el puente en el que normalmente se encontraba con sus compañeros, entre ellos se encontraba la persona que mas amaba, Sasuke Sakura y Kakashi eran las personas mas importantes para nuestro kitsune al igual que su padre postizo, Umino Iruka, la primer persona que le reconoció. También había personas que le apreciaban: Jiraiya su maestro, Ayame la hija del señor del Ichiraku, el señor del Ichiraku, y sus demás compañeros del grupo de novatos 12 (n/a: creo ke así les decían).

En el puente

Ohayou gozaimasu Sasuke

Ohayou Sakura, estas bien?

Claro no te preocupes Sasuke-nii

Flash back

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que te encuentras bien

- si estoy bien. Sakura?

- Si?

-Quiero… aquel momento… cuando partí de la villa

- Sasuke-kun, perdón sinceramente perdóname. Fue mi culpa nunca debí decirte eso. Ya lo descubrí. Te quiero pero también quiero a Naruto pero a ambos los quiero como a mis hermanos, recuerda que soy hija única.

-Sakura….

- perdóname por favor perdóname por imponerte mis sentimientos, Sasuke-kun, nunca fue mi intencion….

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura-imouto

-Gracias, Sasuke-niichan. Oye pero debes tener a alguien, por que por algo regresaste a la aldea o no?

- Bueno pues yo….

-Acaso…. Naruto?…

- ese usuratonkashi? Sakura se me hace que te esta afectando….- todo lo decía mientras se ponía de mil colores.

-si lo que quieras pero es tu usuratonkashi.-

-Sakura no digas tonterías por que demonios regresaría a la aldea por ese Dobe!- decía esto con total despliegue de nerviosismo algo no muy normal en el Uchiha

-Yosh! Ya lo decidí!

-Sakura? Que decidiste?

-ammm nada Sasuke-niichan ya ne!

-sakura espera!

Fin de Flash back

-Sasuke-nii?- o.O pregunto extrañado Kakashi-sensei

- Sensei llego temprano, tiene algún problema con eso?- refiriéndose al apodo de sasuke

- ammm no no- dijo el otro un poco nervioso al ver la cara de Sasuke con su habitual mirada de cállate o te mueres.

-Ohayou!- llego gritando un muy feliz Naruto

- Naruto ohayou- saludo Sakura a Naruto, su mejor amigo

-yo!-

-dobe-lo saludo Sasuke

-baka- respondió Naruto

-Sakura-chan y la vieja Tsunade como esta?- pregunto el joven

- Se encuentra bien gracias, es cierto Naruto, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama los invita a cenar con nosotras, que tiene que charlar con nosotros. Ah Naruto dice que te lleves ropa para dormir tu cuarto estará listo pero dice que debe hablar seriamente contigo no me dijo de que.

-De acuerdo….- dijo este con su habitual sonrisa

-Sasuke vendrás?- Pregunto Sakura

-Si estaré ahí a las 7- dijo Sasuke

-Empecemos- dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Hai- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Después de terminar con el entrenamiento Sasuke se fue a su casa y dijo que estaría allá a las 7, mientras que Sakura y Naruto fueron al departamento de este para que recogiera las cosas.

Ya en la Torre de la Hokage

-Tadaima! Okasan! Neechan!- dijo sakura al llegar al hogar que ahora compartía con Shizune y con Tsunade.

-Ahh Sakura-chan okaeri. Are y Naruto?

-Aquí estoy Shizune-neechan

-jaja okaeri Naruto.

-arigatou

- neechan y okasan donde esta?

-shiranai, ya sabes que últimamente anda haciendo de casamentera entre los Clanes y con lo de las pruebas de los ANBUS pues ya sabes como se pone.

- Mm. tal vez siga en la oficina iré a buscarla

-ok, ten cuidado. Naruto quieres que te prepare el baño? Tu cuarto esta listo si quieres tomar una siesta.

-neechan me prepararías el baño por favor con esas hierbas raras que le pones?

-claro- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa

-Sakura dile a Tsunade que no se tarde mucho que hay sake.- dijo esto con un guiño conocía de sobra a su "tía" y si sabia que había sake no tardaría en llegar a casa.

-hai neechan ya me voy.

-ten cuidado sakura-chaann- dijo naruto desde su cuarto

- hai-

Y en la torre de la Hokage

En la oficina de la Godaime se escuchaba a la Godaime hablar pero aun no se oía de con quien.

Entendiste?- pregunto con voz seria la Hokage

Si Hokage-sama

Pero debes hacerlo con mucho cuidado no quiero que sospeche nada.

Claro Hokage-sama

Okasan ya es hora de…. AHHH Neji-san? Gomen Tsunade-sama

No te preocupes Haruno ammm disculpe Sakura-sama

Iie Sakura esta bien Neji-san

Ante esto Neji sonrió de lado, volteo a ver a la Godaime hizo una leve inclinación:

Discúlpeme Hokage-sama he de retirarme, Sakura-san, Con permiso

Propio

Okasan, que hacia Neji-san en tu oficina? Desde cuando citas a un capitán de ANBUS a solas?

Sakura, tu sabes que no me gusta que cuestionen mis decisiones menos tu, mi hija, solo debes saber que Neji tiene una nueva misión y es todo lo que te diré ya que sabes que las misiones de ANBUS son SE-CRE-TAS.

Gomen, okasan, ammm Shizune-neechan dijo que ya estaba lista la cena y que el sake estaba caliente.- ante la mención de su adorado alcohol le salio una sonrisilla

Bueno no la hagamos esperar vamos a casa. Oye y Naruto?

Ya esta en casa, neechan le estaba preparando un baño, ya sabes con la hierbas aromáticas que tanto le gustan a Naruto.

Ahh, ese baka, siempre se yéndose a los extremos.

Saa, kaero

Unn, _demo tendremos otro invitado para cenar_, Sakura Sasuke-kun? Ira?

Hai dijo que a las siete estaria en casa.

Muy bien vamonos.

Y asi cerrando la puerta de la oficina se retiraron a su hogar.

Y alla

- Naruto, ya saliste de bañarte no?

-Hai! Neechan ya Sali

- Muy bien ayudame a poner la mesa

-Haiii

Y de pronto se oye que la puerta se abre y entran Tsunade y Sakura, Sakura pasa de largo y se va a su habitacion

-Tadaima, Shizune Naruto

-Tadaima, ire a ponerme algo mas comodo para cenar

-Okaeri, Sakura-chan Tsunade-sama

-Okaeri Tsunade-baachan

-Urusai baka! Baachan yunna!- diciendo esto pone su cara que da miedo

- h… haii Tsunade-sama

DING DONG

Naruto ve a abrir la puerta

Yo? Es tu casa no la mia!

Que dijiste baka!

Amm no nada ya voy

Y en la puerta

- Si quien es?

- Konbanwa

-Hy… Hyuuga Neji? Que haces aquí?

-Me invito Godaime-sama, me vas a dejar entrar Naruto?

- amm si claro pasa.

- Ah Neji irashai, ya te estabas tardando

En eso baja Sakura con un top que marcaba muy bien sus nuevos atributos se notaba que ya habia pasado por la pubertad, mientras que solo llevaba un pantalon corto de lycra, el que normalemente llevaba debajo del vestido. Y entraba a la sala en donde se encontraban Naruto, Neji, Shizune y Tsunade.

amm Sakura-chan no te gustaria ponerte algo mas cubridor?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara Shizune

No son solo Sasuke y Naruto y me conocen de pies a cabeza asi que…- en ese momento se fue callando ya que vio a Neji parado junto a Naruto, Naruto tenia una cara de oO mientras que Neji tenia su rostro impasible mientras que por dentro estaba O/O- NE… NEJI-kun? Kyaaaaaa- y con ese potente grito salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Oe Neji tu no viste nada deacuerdo!- grito un Naruto bastante molesto y bastante sonrojado.

Hai, Hai, no molestes baka, yo si tengo educacion, _aunque hay que admitir que la flor de cerezo ha cambiado_- dijo Neji con su semblante serio .

Bueno vamos a sentarnos tengo algo de lo que me gustaria hablarles- dijo Tsunade viendo a los dos jovenes que tenia enfrente.

De acuerdo- contestaron ambos

Ire a ver si Sakura ya esta lista- dijo Shizune retirandose

Y en la habitacion de Sakura

- Por que okasan invito a Neji-kun y no me habia dicho nada, no puedo creer que baje asi, que me pasa, no es que me guste Neji-kun es solo la vergüenza de que me haya visto asi u.uU soy un caso perdido. Sera mejor que me aliste o Shizune vendra a buscarme.

Dicho y hecho en el momento en el que Sakura terminaba de arreglarse Shizune entro

-Venia a ver si ya estabas lista y por lo que veo lo estas, Sakura-chan- lo ultimo lo agrego con voz seria.

-Que sucede Shizune-neechan?- pregunto ella viendola con cara preocupada

- Tu.. Tu sabes como ahora has adoptado el nombre de Tsunade-sama, osea tu verdadero nombre, tu sabes que eres la ultima descendiente del Primer Hokage no es asi?- pregunto Shizune un tanto nerviosa.

-Si neechan, lo se, pero que quieres…-

- Sakura-chan estarias dispuesta a que se te comprometiera con alguien?- pregunto Shizune completamente seria.

-yo….-

-estas consciente que al ser parte del Clan del Primer Hokage (quien sabe cual es el nombre de ese clan :P) conlleva la responsabilidad de ser prometida en matrimonio etc, etc.- pregunto Shizune un tanto alterada

-Shizune-neechan, tranquila lo entiendo lo entiendo de verdad y no espero que por ser hija de la Godaime se me excluya de mis responsabilidades- dijo sakura serenamente.

Y en el comedor

-Que mi sakura-chan que?- grito Naruto en el comedor

-Naruto no te preocu...- antes de que Neji terminara la frase

-Tu callate baka! No tienes nada que ver aquí- le grito a Neji

-Futari tomo urusai, Naruto te prohibo que le vuelvas a hablar asi a Neji- dijo Tsunade sama, perdiendo su poca paciencia.

DING DONG

-Naruto ve a abrir la puerta- ordeno Tsunade

-Ya voy yo okasan no te preocupes- dijo Sakura que bajaba antes que Shizune

Y paso rapidamente sintiendo la atenta y fria mirada de Neji sobre ella, Shizune se dirigio a la cocina para verificar la comida que ya estaba lista, y comenzo a servir.

En la puerta

-Hai? Ahh! Sasuke-nii irashai – dijo ella feliz al ver al heredero de los Uchiha en la puerta parado con cara , pues la misma que tiene siempre.

-Konbanwa Sakura-chan- dijo este pasando dentro de la casa y al entrar al comedor vio a Neji, Naruto y a la Godaime en el comedor conversando.

-Konbanwa, Uchiha- dijo serio el Hyuuga

-konbanwa Hyuuga, Dobe, Godaime-sama- saludo el Uchiha

- baka- dijo el kitsune con su rostro entre serio molesto y confundido.

Sasuke noto que extrañamente Naruto estaba serio, y esto pasaba cuando algo amenazaba la aldea o algun ser querido y el sabia que el no estaba bajo ningun peligro asi que…..

-Sakura…-

* * *

AHHH! Aaki termina el primer capitulo de mi historia ! Ahhh advierto va a haber sasunaru bueno he aki el minidiccionario..

Dark: de ruso

Light: aleman

Girl: no se parecen el ruso y el aleman?

Anna: par de tontas

Aaaahhh! Noo es mi minidiccionario de japones por ke me he acostumbrado a usar ciertas palabras bueno ahí va:

Hai: si

Konbanwa: buenas noches

Baka: estupido

Dobe: idiota

-sama: exaltisimo o ilustre o algo asi es un sufijo de respeto y superioridad

Nii es el diminutivo de niichan asi que significan lo mismo

Irashai: bienvenido

Okaasan: mama

Neechan: hermana

Futari: es para decir dos

Tomo : como que se usa para decir ustedes

Urusai: callense o ruidoso

Baachan yunna: no me digas vieja

Baachan: vieja o abuela

Okay aki estan los significados si no entienden algo mas preguntenme con un mail o con un review ;) okay? Bueno gracias por leer! Los amo! Y a las personas que han seguido fieles a mi otro fic no desespereis lo continuare ;). Mata ne! manden reviews! os amo!


	2. Cumplimiento del deber YO NO QUIERO

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor _Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Bueno ya regrese intentaré actualizar cada semana :S:S, ammm denme sus opiniones acerca de la idea de Tsunade de mama de Sakura ;) muchas gracias a las personas ke me mandaron reviews:_**

maca-chan15 : claro que actualizare lo mas pronto que se me permita y que mi cabeza de x3 jeje gracias por tu review.

mistinside: gracias, amm pues preguntate muchooooo ;) jaj

marion-asakura: gracias! nn , pues espero que aquí hagas una excepcion y si leas las partes de sasunaru sip, gracias otra vez.

Hitomy miwa akimoto: HAI! De inmediato!

nukire: a mi tambien me encanta nn la primera vez que lei sobre esta pareja me saque de onda pero despues me agrado mucho

Gaby Uchiha: domo arigatou gozaimasu, claro que habra lemon! Pero estoy buscando el mejor momento para ke sea o muy romantico o muy innesperado.

* * *

Recordemos el capitulo anterior por favor……….. 

-Konbanwa Sakura-chan- dijo este pasando dentro de la casa y al entrar al comedor vio a Neji, Naruto y a la Godaime en el comedor conversando.

-Konbanwa, Uchiha- dijo serio el Hyuuga

-konbanwa Hyuuga, Dobe, Godaime-sama- saludo el Uchiha

- baka- dijo el kitsune con su rostro entre serio molesto y confundido.

Sasuke noto que extrañamente Naruto estaba serio, y esto pasaba cuando algo amenazaba la aldea o algun ser querido y el sabia que el no estaba bajo ningun peligro asi que…..

-Sakura…-

* * *

**"Cumplimiento del deber y responsabilidad, YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR!"**

-Sakura...- dijo el Uchiha temiendo que con solo llamar el nombre de su amiga algo le fuera a caer encima.

-¿Que sucede Sasuke-nii?- pregunto la otra con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ahh! Uchiha sientate, Sakura tu no te preocupes ya sabes como son los hombres, ayudale a Shizune a servir la cena- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-Hai, Sasuke sientate por favor ahora servimos la cena- dijo ella dirigiendose a la cocina

-bien Uchiha sientate debemos hablar de algo, que les incumbe a los tres...- antes de que la Godaime pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpida por el joven de mirada de hielo.

-tiene Sakura algo que ver con esto?- pregunto Sasuke serio .

-Si- fue lo unico que respondio la Godaime

-Omatase! la cena ya esta servida- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-Vamos a cenar o se enfriara..- dice la Hokage levantadose con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero…- empezo a decir Naruto

-Despues de la cena todos hablaremos-dijo la Hokage algo molesta y se fue al comedor con paso lento

-Naruto actua normal o Sakura sospechara algo- le dijo Neji al pasar junto a el

-Vamos usuratonkachi o te perderas la cena- dijo el Uchiha esperando a su compañero de equipo.

Despues de la cena

Sakura y Shizune traian el te y unas golocinas para despues de cenar

-Sakura sientate debemos hablar de algo-

-Okaasan que sucede?-

-Sakura a partir de ahora entrenaras con Neji-kun- dijo la Hokage completamente tranquila, mientras que su hija Naruto, Shizune y Sasuke se quedaban OO?

-Con Neji-kun? Pero por que con el Okasan?-

-No quieres?- le pregunto Tsunade

-No es eso es solo que como es capitan de un escuadrón tal vez yo solo le quite tiempo- dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa por el hecho de entrenar con el, no sabia por que pero Neji la ponia nerviosa.

-No seras molestia, no te preocupes aparte mi escuadron no tendra misiones durante algun tiempo. Verdad Hokage-sama?- pregunto Neji

-Exactamente-

-Hokage-sama si quiere yo puedo ayudar a Sakura a entrenar- dijo el Uchiha tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

-No Sakura entrenara conmigo por que asi lo ha dictaminado Godaime-sama-

-Al fin alguien me da credito- dice la Hokage con voz cansina

- demo Okasan….- intento hablar Sakura

-Damare, Sakura tienes que entranarte, aunque eres la mejor ninja medico despues de mi tienes que entrenarte en cuanto a lo fisico, debes hacer honor a nuestra familia y mas por que en un año contraeras matrimonio con tu prometido- dijo con voz fuerte y seria

-Mi que?... Prometido?... Casarme? Un año? Naruto tu sabias algo de esto?- pregunto Sakura perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tenia

-No no lo sabia, pero Sakura-chan…- intento apoyar a su amiga cuando

-Iia! Yo no me quiero casar! No quiero!- dijo gritando y perdiendo todo el control que tenia y llorando se abrazaba a si misma.

-Sakura-chan tranquila por favor recuerda lo que hablamos en tu alcoba- dijo Shizune abrazandola para confortarla

-Shizune-neechan Iia! ia ia ! - se zafo del abrazo de Shizune y se fue de la casa

-Sakura!- gritaron a la vez Shizune y Tsunade

- Yo ire a buscarla por favor permanezcan aqui- dijo Neji con la misma cara de seriedad

-Arigatou Neji- dijo Tsunade sentandose y tapandose los ojos para que sus lagrimas de desesperacion no terminaran de correr.

-Ah no! yo tambien voy!- dijo Naruto molesto

-Naruto, deja que Neji la busque tu tmb estas alterado- dijo Sasuke con voz seria

-Sasuke...- murmuro Naruto cerrando su puño

-Neji que esperas vete de una vez- le dijo Shizune un tanto alterada

-Shitsure- y con un puf se fue

En el parque

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un columpio las lagrimas de desesperacion incomprension y desolacion corrian por sus mejillas y en eso

-Sakura-san- la llamo Neji que se encontraba a su espalda

-Neji-kun- dijo Sakura un tanto seca poniendose de pie y disponiendose a marcharse, pero como era de esperarse Neji era mas rapido que ella y se puso frente a ella para que no avanzara mas

-Onegai, Sakura-sama no huya, debemos volver con la Hokage- dioj Neji completamente serio(o sea como siempre)

-si planeas regresar hazlo solo yo no pienso hacerlo, y deja de llamarme por ese titulo!- grito Sakura

-Sakura-sama- insistio este

-Que no!- grito Sakura desesperada

-Imposible, no es posible que tu seas la hija de uno de los sannin, eres debil y una niñita llorona- dijo Neji fuerte y secamente

- no me subestimes – dijo Sakura con voz seca, y justo frente a los ojos de Neji, Sakura se desaparecio, y al instante aparecio en el bosque que estaba frente al lago, casi en la orilla de este cuando creyo que alfin se habia librado de Neji, una voz hablo detrás de ella

-Sakura-sama es hora de volver con Godaime-sama- Sakura al instante volteo y en un intento de escapar se resbalo con el lodo que habia y empezaba a caer al lago cuando sintio que Neji en un intento de ayudarla la tomo de la cintura pero donde se encontraba Neji tambien habia lodo y el tambien resbalo.

Splash! (ok… malos efectos especiales) ambos cayeron al lago en una posicion un tanto comprometedora…

-Neji-kun….- dijo Sakura viendo el rostro de Neji que con la luz de la luna a su espalda hacia que luciera mas….

* * *

WAAAAAAA aki el segundo capi! Wuuuu XD 

si les parecio muy cortito lo acepto U.U los examenes me quieren matar :P ke loko se oyo eso

Haber que se me ocurre para que haya un poquito de sasunaru, aunque no voy a poder dejarlo como pareja mi niichan ya me amenazo de muerte y a el si le tengo miedo.

Pero no se preocupen de que habra algo entre Sasuke y Naruto

Se los aseguro

Anna: que geys

Girl: no seas mala! T.T es algo tan bello estar enamorado

Dark y Light: SIIIIII (con ojitos de corazon)

Yo: ammmm si claro lo que digan……

Bueno pues los dejo y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero para eso dejenme REVIEWS!

Mata ne!

pd. tuve problemas para subir la historia asi que sin querer la elimine u.u pero aki esta el otro capi y la historia publicada


	3. DISCULPAS

**Hola:**

**Pues aqui estoy pidiendo una sincera disculpa por tener tanto tiempo sin actualizar u.uU no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos….. comprenderan que la escuela es un asco como son mis ultimos semestres metieron materias nuevas :S bastante molestas, bueno en esperanza de que me disculpen ahora en vacaciones tratare de subir de dos capitulos en adelante (cada vez ke actualice).**

**Y…..**

**GOMEN NASAI!**

**Los kiero ;)**

**darklightgirlanna**

**dark: sorry, pero ya volvimos a la accion! **

**light: nn al fin**

**girl: hagamos fiesta**

**anna: ke latosas, les agradecemos de antemano que comprendan a esta autora loka.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCULPAS!!!!!!!!!

Ok… ya se ke me la paso disculpandome

Pero ya en serio esta es la ultima vez ke me disculpo

Ahorita tengo suficiente tiempo para terminar todos los fanfics ke he subido nada mas tenganme paciencia va?

Night: si pobrecita

Light: ta mal de la cabeza

Girl: y en su casa no la kieren

Anna: y esta enamorada eso es malo.

Yo: U//U nada de lo ke dijeron es verdad no les hagan caso

Bueno aki les dejo las direcciones y nombres de mis demas fanfics

Bleach: **Entre tus Brazos**

http/www. fanfiction. ne t/ s / 3163122/1/

**La NoChE MaS HeRmOsA**

http/www. fanfiction. net / s /2110281 /1/

**Unidos por el destino o tal vez no**

http/ www .fanfiction .net / s / 2863807 / 1 /

» **WickedMalvado**

http/ www. fanfiction. ne t/ s / 3035457 / 1 /

nomas quitenle los espacios les parece


End file.
